


A Perfect Day

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [59]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Valentine’s Day is supposed to be perfect.All Patton’s ever wanted was someone to spoil and love on Valentine’s Day and, as this is the first Valentine’s with his boyfriend Virgil, there’s no time like the present.He’s been making plans for nearly a month, every day growing closer to the date he’s drawn a heart around in his calendar. He’s got it all planned out.So, why has everything gone wrong?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Moxiety <3 (It feels weird posting Valentine's Day stuff in December but that's how it lined up so... Here) - was originally posted February 14, 2019. (on my tumblr) 
> 
> Warnings: Vague mentions of panic and of worry; also food mention

Valentine’s Day is supposed to be perfect.

All Patton’s ever wanted was someone to spoil and love on Valentine’s Day and, as this is the first Valentine’s with his boyfriend Virgil, there’s no time like the present.

He’s been making plans for nearly a month, every day growing closer to the date he’s drawn a heart around in his calendar. He’s got it all planned out.

So, why has everything gone wrong?

His first plan had been to make Virgil breakfast in bed, able to picture how they could cuddle while eating pancakes together. But when he woke up, Virgil was already out of bed and was in the process of making breakfast, so there was no point.

That didn’t deter Patton as there was still an entire day left to devote to Virgil. He’d bought (and made) tons of little gifts, knowing how his boyfriend prefers those over anything big and extravagant.

But every time Patton’s about to give him one, Virgil has to leave the house for some unknown reason. That hurts, of course, but Patton figures that Virgil might have his own plans to make Valentine’s great, so he lets him go each time.

Lunch was supposed to be a picnic but not only is the weather too cold for that, it started raining about half an hour before lunch. So, they had a simple lunch together watching the rain fall outside and chatting quietly together. Not the same as a picnic but just as perfect and sweet.

After lunch, he hasn’t been able to find Virgil at all, so he shrugs and decides to head out and grab the things he needs for dinner. He has that planned out to a tee. He has some of Virgil’s favorite candles hidden and ready to be lit and set around the dining room and he’s chosen one of their favorite meals together.

There’s no way this can go wrong. There’s still plenty of time to make this Valentine’s a great one! … Even if he is feeling a little disheartened that he wasn’t able to spend the entire day with Virgil as he would’ve liked to.

It takes longer than he expects to get ingredients, as he supposes he should’ve considered that many other people would be doing the exact same thing he’s doing. Still, that just means more people he can chat to while he’s doing everything! … Actually that may be the reason it takes so long for him to get everything, but it’s not his fault! There are so many sweet people and he loves taking his time to stop to talk to them.

Thus, it’s a little later than he wanted when he returns to their apartment, but there’s still plenty of time to start cooking and get everything ready for when Virgil comes home.

The apartment is silent when he opens the door and Patton smiles softly, setting his keys in the bowl near the door and kicking of his shoes, making sure not to drop any of the bags he’s carrying. When he turns the corner to enter the kitchen, he gasps and nearly drops what he’s carrying if it weren’t for Virgil’s quick reflexes.

“Woah, careful there, Pat,” Virgil says softly as he sets a few of the bags on the counter, turning to see Patton’s eyes welling up with tears. “Hey! Is everything okay?”

Patton sniffles and nods quickly, his heart beating faster at seeing Virgil dressed in a purple and black tuxedo. “Everything’s peachy, sweetheart.”

Virgil looks like he doesn’t quite believe him but smiles softly at him. “Well, I made dinner. Uh, if you want, you could change so we match…” Virgil says, his face lighting up in a fiery blush, “But only if you want to!”

Patton smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek. “That sounds lovely, dear. Just let me put these away since we won’t be needing them.”

“Uh, I can do it. Go change.” Virgil says, taking the rest of Patton’s bags and leaving him no choice but to head into their bedroom to change.

Virgil quickly puts the food away, his heart aching a bit as he realizes what all this is for. It seems like Patton had his own plans… Virgil frowns slightly, hoping that he didn’t upset Patton by causing a change in his plans.

Patton returns to the kitchen quickly wearing a baby blue tux and his heart wrenches when he sees the panicky look on Virgil’s face. He takes one of Virgil’s hands and squeezes it softly, offering a soft, reassuring smile when Virgil meets his eyes.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Patton asks, softly stroking along the back of Virgil’s hand with his thumb, smiling as it begins to soothe the panic in Virgil’s eyes.

“Uh… You’re not upset, are you?” Virgil asks, his voice so soft Patton’s not completely sure that’s what he heard.

“Upset? No! I’m not! Sure, I had plans of my own, but I figured you had something up your sleeves, my little sunbeam. And I’m happy with what that was, sweetie.” Patton squeezes his hand again and Virgil smiles back a little shakily. “So, don’t worry, alright? Let’s just enjoy dinner.”

“Okay.” Virgil nods, biting at his lips for a second before speaking, “Mind closing your eyes? I want you this to be a surprise.” Virgil asks and Patton nods, shutting his eyes and letting his boyfriend lead him into the dining room.

“You can open them.” Virgil whispers after a few minutes and Patton does, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of him.

It seems that similar minds really do think alike as there are light blue candles around the room which has been dimmed enough to let the candles provide most of the lighting, a soft scent of blueberry drifting around the room.

On the table beside the food is a pile of small boxes wrapped up in reds, whites, and pinks. Patton’s heart melts at how much effort this was to set up and he turns, pecking Virgil on the cheek again.

“This is perfect. Thank you, love.” Patton whispers and Virgil’s eyes light up.

“Good. Now, may I help you to your seat?” Virgil asks, a soft smile on his face.

Patton nods and Virgil gives in to the urge to carry Patton the short distance to his chair. It’s worth it when Patton squeals with delight and starts giggling as Virgil lifts him up into his arms. He doesn’t do this often, too afraid that he’d spook Patton with it, but it seems like he might have to carry him more often.

Dinner is every bit as soft and romantic as Patton wanted it to be, with them occasionally feeding the other bites of food and flirting with each other like it’s their first date again.

After dinner, Virgil scoops Patton up into his arms and carries him into the living room and sets him on the couch before returning to grab the presents from the table, dropping them into Patton’s lap gently.

Patton laughs softly but begins to open the gifts, delighted to find a bunch of different chocolates and stuffed plushies inside. But one stands out to him due to its size so he opens it last, gasping as he pulls out the charm bracelet. Each one of the charms symbolizes some aspect of them and their relationship in some way.

Patton’s eyes well up and he turns to Virgil with shining eyes. “I love this so much. Put it on for me?” Patton offers the silver bracelet to Virgil, who takes it and gently puts it on Patton’s wrist before kissing the back of Patton’s hand.

Patton giggles and wipes away the few tears that managed to escape, his eyes widening as he realizes this is the perfect time to give Virgil all his gifts. “Wait right here! I’ll be right back!” Patton says as he shoots to his feet and dashes out the room.

Virgil chuckles fondly as he sits down on the couch, waiting for Patton to return. It doesn’t take Patton long, his arms laden with boxes wrapped mostly in purples and whites. Virgil’s heart skips a beat at how fitting those colors are for him and how much Patton knows him to do that.

Patton drops them into his arms in a similar manner than sits back and watches expectantly for Virgil to open them.

Some of the gifts are treats much like Virgil’s had been, along with a plush cat, a handmade purple and black bracelet, and a box?

Patton’s eyes start to sparkle as Virgil gets to the last box, watching as he opens it. Virgil nearly drops it when he sees the charm of the necklace inside, his eyes pricking with tears as he carefully pulls it out of the box and up to his eyes to look at it closer.

A few tears slip free as he realizes Patton must have had this made special. There’s no way this is a normal charm. Not when it’s one of his own designs. A purple thundercloud with a bolt of lightning coming from it.

“Patton, thank you,” Virgil says, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. How in the world did he manage to find someone as sweet and perfect as Patton?

Patton grins at his reaction, “Of course, only the best for you, my love.” Patton says, his grin widening with delight at the way Virgil starts to blush.

He watches as Virgil puts it on before pulling a necklace out from under his own shirt. “Had this made at the same time.” Patton says sheepishly, “I loved your design for this so much, I had to.”

On Patton’s necklace is a pale blue heart with a face and glasses. Patton had been so awed when Virgil showed him the thundercloud first that he had begged Virgil to make him something similar.

“You really are something special, Pat,” Virgil says softly and Patton giggles, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him softly.

“Now, I want some quality time with the love of my life!” Patton says, grinning again as Virgil blushes further at the endearment. “What do ya say to cuddles and movies?”

“Sounds perfect, Pat,” Virgil says, a loving smile on his face.

Nothing sounded more perfect than to finish off cuddling with his boyfriend and watching Disney movies together. A perfect ending for a perfect day.


End file.
